greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlyn
History Origin Arthur King alias Merlyn is a skilled archer and master assassin. Oliver Queen had heard of the exploits of "Merlyn the Magician" long before he had become Green Arrow. To his surprise, Merlyn challenged him to an archery duel and ended up defeating him. However, Merlyn uses his talents primarily for crime. He is known to have been a member of the League of Assassins. Green Arrow again ran into him when Merlyn was hired to assassinate Batman. Oliver intercepted Meryln's shot with one of his own. Merlyn admitted Ollie had improved since their last encounter, but managed to escape. League of Assassins A man from Libya hired Meryln to kill a Russian scientist who was visiting Casablanca. Although he was aided by Syonide, he was foiled by The Flash and Phantom Lady. He continued to act as a freelance assassin. He was hired by Queen Bee to take on the Justice League. The 100 also sent him against Black Lightning. He befriended Deadshot and Monocle while part of the Killer Elite. He also was one of the criminals who sold their souls to the demon Neron. Merlyn was hired by the Zandian government to teach Turk. The two tried to rig an archery contest in Turk's favor but were stopped by Young Justice. Merlyn warned other villains that the death of Sue Dibny would cause more trouble for them. He along with some others were captured by the Justice League shortly after. However, Deadshot was able to arrange their release with the help of Amanda Waller. He, Deadshot and Monocle attempted to kill the Shadow Thief during his trial, but were stopped by the Manhunter. Villain of Green Arrow Merlyn would finally get his chance to get his revenge on Green Arrow when joining Dr Lights attempt to attack Star City. Among other villains, Merlyn would finally get his chance against Green Arrow in a one on one match where this time it was Merlyn who managed to be the victor of the challenge. Gaining success with his reputation, Merlyn found recruitment from the crime lord known as Brick to take part as one of his lieutenants. But Merlyn would find himself crossing paths with Green Arrow once more when the hero attempted to bring down Brick’s criminal empire within Star City, this resulted with both Merlyn and Brick escaping capture from Green Arrow and his allies. But Merlyn didn't give up his personal vengeance for his primary nemesis when noticing Green Arrow's romantic attraction and feelings for Black Canary. This motivated Merlyn to come up with possibly the most devious plan he ever thought of when attempting to frame Green Arrow by using and manipulating those who were close to Black Canary. After noticing that the League of Assassins were tracking down a little girl known as Sin, who was currently under the care of Black Canary, Merlyn took the opportunity to kidnap the Sin and pin the kidnapping and the death of Sin on Green Arrow. However there was fault with his plan when Sin mysteriously disappeared and Merlyn was forced into a grueling fight with the pursuing Black Canary. Nearly strangling Black Canary with the cord of his broken bow, Merlyn was defeated by Green Arrow, later realizing that it was Conner Hawke who took Sin from his care and faked her death to throw off the League of Assassins from capturing Sin. After being hired to assassinate a few more targets in Star City, Merlyn crossed paths with both Green Arrow and Black Canary, which resulted with both Merlyns defeat and Canary being injured during the battle. But after mysteriously being bailed out of jail, Merlyn was kidnapped by Cupid who drugged him and used the villainous archer in a trap that would result with Green Arrow killing Merlyn. Even though Green Arrow got the better of Merlyn, he refused to take the life of his greatest enemy. Later in the fight Cupid ended up slitting Merlyn's throat and relied on Black Canary and Green Arrow to be distracted by saving him so that she could escape. Green Arrow and Black Canary got Merlyn to a hospital in time to save his life, but the doctors do not know how much brain damage was caused by the attack. The doctors do expect that Merlyn will never be able to talk again. Post FlashPoint Merlyn is current working for both the League of Assassins and Leviathan under the command of Talia al Ghul. Under her command he is currently apart of a war that is going on between Talia al Ghul, League of Assassins and The Leviathan against Batman, Batman Family and Batman Incorporated. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Archery': Merlyn is one of the greatest archers in the world. *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Marksmanship' Equipment *'Quiver' *Merlyn sometimes uses a Jet pack. It is concealed by his Quiver. Weapons *'Bow and Arrows' Notes *Merlyn was the one who trained Damian Wayne in Archery. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Merlyn/Gallery *Tommy Merlyn In Other Media *On The TV Series Arrow Merlyn appears as two characters Tommy Merlyn and Malcom Merlyn who are son and father. *Merlyn was shown as a member of Grodd's Secret Society in Justice League Unlimited. He sided with Grodd in during the mutiny against Luthor. Merlyn is seen firing his arrows during the fight. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Merlyn_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Merlyn_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/merlyn/29-2532/ Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members